Pengertian
by Enji86
Summary: Shinichi tidak pernah bisa menyatakan cintanya pada istrinya yang sudah dinikahinya selama 6 tahun. Apakah pernikahannya akan baik-baik saja setelah 6 tahun? Baca dan komen!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Pengertian**

By Enji86

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang asyik melakukan jugling sementara seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu berjalan di belakangnya. Baju mereka sangat kotor dengan noda tanah dimana-mana. Tampaknya mereka habis bermain sepakbola di suatu lapangan dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Si pria melihat si anak laki-laki dengan tatapan sayang dan bangga karena si anak laki-laki men-jugling bola dengan sangat bagus.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menjatuhkan bola di kakinya ke tanah dan berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya sehingga membuat si pria bingung. Namun ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola yang dijatuhkan si anak laki-laki ke arah pagar rumahnya yang memang sudah tidak terlalu jauh di depannya, dia jadi mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Pria itu menunduk untuk mengambil bola tersebut dari tanah dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ketika dia berdiri tegak lagi dengan bola di tangannya, raut wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. Dia melihat si anak laki-laki memeluk seorang wanita yang berlutut di depan anak laki-laki tersebut di depan pagar rumahnya dan dia segera bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Duh, You-chan, lagi-lagi kau membuat baju ibu ikut-ikutan kotor" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sayang pada singa kecilnya itu setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku kangen sekali pada ibu" ucap Youichi.

"Yang benar?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, kangen banget" jawab Youichi.

"Apa ayahmu mengurusmu dengan baik? Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kan selama ibu pergi?" tanya Shiho menyadari kehadiran Shinichi di dekat mereka.

"Oi, oi! Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja aku mengurus Youichi dengan baik. Lagipula apa maksud berbuat macam-macam itu?" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Ayah tidak pernah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku sebaik ibu. Dia payah" ucap Youichi polos.

Shiho tertawa mendengarnya sementara Shinichi semakin kesal.

"_Kenapa anak ini jadi seperti ibunya yang suka mengejekku padahal secara fisik dia sangat mirip denganku"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam pagar dan sesampainya di teras, Youichi kembali bicara.

"Oleh-olehnya mana Bu? Ibu janji kan akan membawakanku oleh-oleh?" tanya Youichi.

"Ada kok. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus mandi dulu" jawab Shiho.

"Baik, tapi aku hanya mau mandi kalau ibu mau menggosok punggungku" ucap Youichi.

Shiho tertawa lagi sementara Shinichi hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah jagoan. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar mandi. Nanti ibu akan menyusulmu" ucap Shiho.

Youichi segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho berdua.

"Dasar anak manja" gerutu Shinichi.

"Sudahlah jangan menggerutu terus. Dia itu kan masih kecil" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum melihat tampang kesal suaminya.

"Oh, iya ya, dia masih kecil. Dulu waktu aku seumuran dengannya, aku tidak pernah membiarkan ibuku menggosok punggungku lagi" ucap Shinichi sinis.

Shiho memperdengarkan tawanya lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Shin. Aku kadangkala suka heran sendiri kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu" ucap Shiho santai.

Lalu samar-samar terdengar suara Youichi memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Wah, sepertinya anakmu yang kau sebut manja itu sama-sama tidak sabaran seperti dirimu. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau Youichi sudah selesai jadi kau bisa mandi" ucap Shiho kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shinichi duduk termenung di teras rumahnya. Kata-kata Shiho membuatnya takut. Shiho tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkannya, kan? Mereka memang menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Mereka menikah karena desakan dari orang tuanya dan profesor Agasa. Saat itu, Shinichi patah hati karena meninggalnya Ran dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dalam perjalanan ke restoran dimana Shinichi akan menyatakan perasaannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Shinichi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi dan dia menjadi pemurung. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kasus, kasus dan kasus.

Hal ini membuat orang tuanya khawatir sehingga mereka mengatur perjodohannya dengan Shiho yang merupakan teman baiknya. Awalnya mereka berdua menolak perjodohan itu, tapi sepertinya ibunya dan profesor Agasa berhasil membujuk Shiho dan dia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah ayahnya yang sangat dihormatinya. Kadang-kadang Shinichi bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukan ibunya dan profesor Agasa untuk membujuk Shiho agar mau menikah dengannya.

Mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka tanpa perasaan antusias seperti pasangan lain yang akan menikah. Shinichi tahu Shiho menikahinya bukan karena cinta dan Shiho juga pasti sudah tahu bahwa Shinichi tidak mencintainya. Teman-teman mereka berdua berpikir bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Bahkan ada yang bertaruh bahwa mereka berdua akan bercerai dua tahun setelah mereka menikah. Namun entah bagaimana, setelah hampir 6 tahun menikah, mereka belum juga bercerai padahal hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang romantis. Bahkan anak laki-laki mereka sekarang sudah masuk sekolah TK.

Sebenarnya Shinichi sudah tahu kenapa dia bertahan dengan pernikahan mereka. Dia jatuh cinta. Walaupun dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi, kenyataannya dia jatuh cinta pada istrinya. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Shiho akan menjadi istri yang baik. Saat hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, dia bangun tidur dan mencium aroma kopi favoritnya. Saat itu juga dia berpikir, mungkin pernikahan ini bukan ide yang buruk. Lalu mereka berdua perlahan-lahan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran satu sama lain dalam kehidupannya. Pernikahan yang pada awalnya hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya berubah menjadi pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Shinichi mulai berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik bagi Shiho.

Hal yang membuat Shinichi jatuh cinta pada Shiho bukanlah kecantikannya. Shiho memang jauh lebih cantik daripada wanita Jepang pada umumnya karena darah Inggrisnya tapi yang membuat Shinichi tidak bisa lepas darinya adalah kemampuan Shiho memahami dirinya dan membaca isi hatinya. Shinichi tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Shiho melakukannya. Shiho benar-benar merupakan sebuah misteri yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia pecahkan. Kecerdasannya selalu membuatnya kagum dan hari demi hari Shiho terlihat semakin cantik di matanya, baik di luar maupun di dalam.

Shiho selalu menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Shinichi ke kantor. Dari dulu Shiho memang sangat menyukai fashion sedangkan Shinichi tidak punya satu spot pun untuk fashion. Sebelum menikah Shinichi selalu memakai kemeja putih dengan celana panjang dan blazer yang sewarna, namun setelah menikah, orang-orang selalu memuji selera berpakaiannya yang bagus. Shiho juga yang mengatur file-file kasus yang sedang ditanganinya agar tidak campur aduk dan kadang-kadang ikut membantunya menyelesaikan kasus yang dia tangani dengan keahliannya. Semua kebutuhannya selalu dipenuhi oleh istrinya sehingga Shinichi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menjalani kehidupannya tanpa istrinya.

Sebelumnya Shiho bekerja menjadi dosen biokimia di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Namun dia memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika dia hamil. Setelah Youichi masuk sekolah TK, Shiho memutuskan untuk kembali mengajar di universitas dan sebagai suami yang baik, tentu saja Shinichi mendukungnya.

Mereka berdua menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka seperti suami istri pada umumnya, kecuali mereka tidak pernah pergi kencan berdua. Mereka saling menelepon ketika Shinichi harus keluar kota untuk menyelesaikan kasus, makan malam bersama, pergi ke pesta bersama, melakukan hubungan suami istri dan merawat anak mereka. Tapi Shinichi selalu merasa khawatir. Dia takut bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang akan menghilang ketika dia bangun.

Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menyatakan cintanya. Tapi sebenarnya dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melawan egonya. Egonya yang selalu menyatakan bahwa dia hanya mencintai Ran dan tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain. Shinichi tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa obsesinya pada Ran selama ini hanyalah sesuatu yang semu dan sebenarnya rasa cintanya pada Ran tidak sedalam yang dia kira. Lagipula Shiho mungkin tidak mencintainya. Jadi, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Namun setelah menikah selama 6 tahun tanpa menyatakan perasaannya membuat Shinichi menjadi tertekan.

Suara Shiho yang memanggilnya membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Iya, aku segera ke sana" ucap Shinichi beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shinichi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu melepas semua bajunya dan menghidupkan shower.

Shiho mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Shin, aku masuk ya?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab karena dia tidak bisa mendengar ketukan di pintu dan suara Shiho akibat suara shower. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Shiho langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Mendengar suara pintu yang menutup, Shinichi spontan menoleh dan menemukan Shiho, yang sudah mengganti baju bepergiannya yang kotor karena pelukan Youichi dengan T-shirt longgar dan hotpants yang biasa ia pakai ketika sedang mencuci, sedang menatapnya. Shinichi meraih tirai kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan panik untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan wajahnya menjadi merah sehingga Shiho menaikkan alisnya pada Shinichi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku kan istrimu. Sejak dulu aku sudah melihat semuanya jadi kau tidak perlu malu" ucap Shiho.

"Shi... ho..." ucap Shinichi mengerang.

Shiho hanya tertawa mendengarnya kemudian melangkah mendekati Shinichi sehingga Shinichi membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menggosok punggungmu" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" seru Shinichi dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya" ucap Shiho dengan suara menggoda sambil terus melangkah.

"Ba... baiklah, ta... tapi to... tolong ambilkan handuk agar aku bisa menutupi tubuhku" ucap Shinichi tergagap seperti Mitsuhiko ketika sedang bicara dengan Ai dulu.

"Ya ampun, Shin. Aku baru tahu kau begitu pemalu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak membiarkan ibumu menggosok punggungmu karena kau malu" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kemudian dia berbalik dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman..." ucap Shinichi sambil melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya.

Shinichi mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran bathtube dan mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungnya ke angka normal sementara Shiho mematikan shower dan mengambil spons yang ada di rak kemudian menuangkan sabun cair ke atasnya. Tak lama kemudian Shiho mulai bekerja tanpa mengetahui efek perbuatannya pada Shinichi. Dia sudah terbiasa memandikan Youichi jadi memandikan Shinichi bukan hal yang luar biasa baginya.

Semakin lama Shinichi semakin kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya karena sentuhan tangan Shiho di tubuhnya. Shinichi benar-benar heran dengan semua ini. Dulu Ran pernah memandikannya ketika dia jadi Conan dan saat itu Ran dalam kondisi telanjang bulat tapi dia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Ran. Sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menerjang Shiho dan dia melakukannya. Shinichi berdiri dan mendorong Shiho ke dinding terdekat.

"Kau membuatku gila" ucap Shinichi kemudian dia mencium bibir Shiho dengan agresif.

Shiho tidak terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Shinichi karena dia tahu terkadang suaminya bisa menjadi sangat agresif. Ketika Shinichi melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas, Shiho tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Padahal aku hanya pergi ke konferensi selama 3 hari..." ucap Shiho.

"Memang, 3 hari yang sangat lama" ucap Shinichi mengeluh. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai mencium bibir Shiho lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Shiho menikmatinya dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Shinichi yang merasakan rasa asin di mulutnya menatap Shiho dan melihat Shiho menangis sehingga dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Maaf" gumam Shinichi lesu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Karena membuatmu menangis" jawab Shinichi.

Shiho menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, memeluknya.

"Hei Shin, apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi menunggu Shiho meneruskan perkataannya tapi ternyata Shiho tidak melanjutkannya sehingga Shinichi membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Shinichi.

"Sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa dari tadi kau minta maaf" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa geli lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Shinichi dengan lembut agar dia bisa kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Shinichi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Shiho sambil menatap matanya. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga.

"Shiho... aku... sudah 6 tahun..." ucap Shinichi terbata-bata kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali dan terus menatap Shiho seolah ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pandangan matanya.

Shiho hanya menatapnya dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya sehingga dia mencoba membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku..." Shinichi menghentikan kata-katanya lagi dan menutup matanya sambil berharap air matanya tidak jatuh karena dia terlalu emosional saat ini. Tangannya sudah lepas dari bahu Shiho. "Mungkin sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakannya tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa... bahwa..."

Samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar suara Youichi memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi.

Shiho menyentuh pipi Shinichi dengan tangannya kemudian berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Sekali lagi, Shiho memperlihatkan alasan kenapa Shinichi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tidak apa, Meitantei-san" ucap Shiho kemudian berbisik di telinga Shinichi. "I love you, too"

Shiho melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk melihat Youichi sementara Shinichi meneruskan acara mandinya. Malam itu, Shinichi dan Shiho melakukan malam pertama mereka yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Ide cerita ini aku dapatkan dari cerita yang ada di fandom OHSHC yang berjudul Omniscient yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris oleh c0rin.

Jangan lupa komen ya, para pembaca sekalian!


End file.
